My Cinderella Romance
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: Mainly Taiora, Mimato and Takari: Best friends Mimi, Kari, and Sora reluctantly sign up for a popular online mix and match site called My Cinderella Romance, that pairs up the perfect Cinderellas with her rightful prince…But there is a catch…! The identity of everyone is kept a secret and with very few little clues will the girls be surprised at the identity of their Princes?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ta-da! My new project...

**Synopsis: Best friends Mimi, Kari, and Sora reluctantly sign up for a popular online mix and match site called My Cinderella Romance, that pairs up the perfect Cinderellas with her rightful prince…But there is a catch…! The identity of everyone is kept a secret and with very few little clues will the girls be surprised at the identity of their Princes?**

...On with Chapter 1!...

* * *

...**Prologue...**

I can't believe I have to do this stupid Cinderella thing! I thought as I kicked a can and I was satisfied when I heard the "thunk" of it landing somewhere.

Oh I guess you don't know what am I talking about, well let me go back to yesterday and explain it to you...

**Flashback to yesterday, around 2pm...**

We were all hanging out at Yolei's place "bored out of our minds" I was just flicking through her T.V, Kari and Mimi were reading a magazine together, I looked over to Yolei and saw her smiling at something which instantly got me curious.

It seems that I wasn't the only one that was curious, Kari and Mimi jumped on Yolei causing her to scream bloody murder, I grabbed her laptop and saw the words "My Cinderella Romance" and my eyes instantly fell on her.

"Seriously Yolei?"

She broke free of Kari and Mimi and took her laptop back and blushed a little bit, she then scowled at the three of us for doing that too her and shouted something about planning to sue us for "harassment".

"I know what it looks like...but it's actually pretty interesting... It's a mix and match site that pairs up girls or should I say Cinderellas with their perfect prince, the only catch everyone identities are kept a secret and we are given few little clues to find out who our princes are."

I scoff and laugh at Yolei as she gushed about the romantic-ness of the site, she looks at me with a serious look of determination on her face.

"You mean just like the fairy-tale Cinderella?"

"Laugh if you want Sora because I sighed you guys up too!"

The room went dead silence and the realization of Yolei's words hit me: WHAT?! the three of us shouted at the same time, Yolei knew that I was going to seriously kill her but she managed to keep myself from doing so.

"What's the harm that it could do? Unless you girls are chicken that you might find someone that you actually like?"

**...Flashback ends...**

So there you have it, so Yolei gave us our usernames and the contact details of the guys ***princes*** that the site had chosen for us, I arrived outside the school gates and decided to wait for Mimi and Kari when I felt something vibrate and took out my phone, I sighed as I looked at it, it was from _HIM._

_Taichi._

* * *

Me: That turned out better than I thought it would anyway review and thanks a bunch for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Reviews shout out:

**Mona L Reniel35: I'm still planning that out and sorry for it being so short the reason for it being short was I had to see who would enjoy it before I post chapter 2.**

**Kai15zen: Thank you! **

**LacusRoseClyne: I'm trying: P hahaha yes it's perfect for Yolei**

**Princess Cya: I would like to see her try too, actually. You just gave me an idea, thank you!**

**Digi Yo: Thank you and I know I wasn't sure how well this would turn out :)**

**Anonymous: Thank you! Too bad you don't have a fanfiction account! **

…Here's Chapter 2...

* * *

**…The Romance Begins…**

I look at the message icon of MCR (A glass slipper over a white envelope with a red seal) with the name of my supposed "prince" well here goes nothing; I open the message and well let's just say that my reaction didn't have me fall head over heels for the guy.

I leaned against the wall and sighed at how stupid this was, you can't found love online it needs to be face to face not something a machine should decide for you.

I heard my phone go off again and it was from him again, his next response made me wanted to throw my phone away…

I was about to put my phone away when he sent me another message, he was starting to irritate me, I decided to read his "final" message before telling him to bug off and leave me alone…

**To: Skye**

**From: Taichi**

**Sent: 7:45**

**Why are you not replying? Wait should I start running away just in case you are a guy? :(**

I don't why but this guy made me smiled and laughed which is pretty rare as not many people can.

**To: Taichi**

**From: Skye**

**Sent: 7:50**

**Sorry I'm just not good with this sort of thing and N-O I am 100% a Gi-rl!**

I waited eagerly for his reply, why I was so eager I never knew (I blame hanging around with Kari, Yolei and Mimi too much). I quickly snatched up my phone as soon as I heard it vibrate and opened the text…

**To: Skye**

**From: Taichi**

**Sent: 7:55**

Ha-ha okay, okay! *holds up hands* I give, I give :-D yeah that makes two of us.

A small smile appears on my face, this guy wasn't actually half bad I was about to reply to him but I saw the figure of Mimi and Kari approaching… I was disappointed they were early but my phone vibrated again…

**To: Skye**

**From: Taichi**

**Sent: 8:00**

**You are alright Skye, hope we to talk again real soon! Cya ;)**

I felt myself heat up and I knew for sure that I wasn't sick. I put my phone away as Kari and Mimi approached….

"Hey Sora, why are you so red?"

"Did something happen between you and your prince?" Mimi squealed excitedly.

"N-no"

"You're lying; it's not good to lie to your friends, now spill!"

"I'm not lying, now come on were going to be late for class…."

**…Kari's POV…**

I watch as Sora walked away from us, I look over to Mimi and nod and the two of us grab Sora by either arm and ignore her protests to let her go…

**End POV**

Kari and Mimi supposedly take Sora to a small dark room where they are busy interrogating their suspect.

"Now talk!" I bang my hand on the table.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sora?!"

"Mimi wrong question-

"BANG!" I grabbed both of their heads and banged them together; the two of them look at me as if I had gone mad.

"OW we shouted in unison. What was that for?"

I smirk at the two of them and was about to answer them when the lights came on and we were in our maths class… I look over to the two of them with my famous "I'm going to kill you stare."

**…Time skip To 5 Minutes Remaining Of Class…**

I looked over to Kari hoping to talk but she was still working and I look over to Mimi she seemed occupied and even though it's not obvious to the teach that Mimi was on her phone.

**Mimi's POV**

I was busy trying to finish equations when I felt my phone silently go off and had a look it was a text from my prince who wasn't what I really expected.

**To: Meems**

**From: Yamato**

**Sent: 8:30**

**What kind of name is Meems?! Sounds kind of weird.**

The nerve of this guy, HE just did not insulted my nickname, I furiously began typing back to him forgetting all about my maths problems.

**To: Yamato**

**From: Meems**

**Sent: 8:32 **

**Well what kind of name is Yamato? :p**

This girl was kind of strange but she was hilarious, maybe this prince thing won't be so bad after all if I have someone to tease… Hook, line and sinker.

**To: Meems**

**From: Yamato**

**Sent: 8:34**

**Oh ha-ha… Seriously is that all you got Princess? ;)**

I forgot that I was in class and slammed my phone gently on my desk which earned me a detention…

**Yamato's POV**

I hear our teach shout out "detention" I tried to see who it was but I couldn't see though I already knew and a smirk appears on my face as I grab my phone and type one last thing to the Princess…

**Mimi's POV**

I was so angry that I got detention because of that "that guy!" I heard my phone go off again and it was from he will not be named for now.

**To: Meems**

**From: He will not be named.**

**Sent: 8:40**

**Enjoy detention Princess ;) ❤ from your oh so charming prince :p**

This was a nightmare and for the rest of the day I could not look at my phone ever! Which was a first for me as I furiously continued on my work.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2 of MCR (Which I think is very bad)… I know, know the usernames of everyone aren't good but I couldn't be bothered so I just chose something with meaning to the characters.**

**Tai-Taichi is his full name.**

**Sora- Means Skye in Japanese.**

**Mimi: Meems, her friends nickname for her.**

**Matt: Yamato his birth name I think.**

**Kari and T.K's usernames will be revealed next chapter until then…**

**Review xox!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Review shout out:

**LILFOC (Guest): **That is a good question and you just reminded me about that actually. Tai and Kari will be brother and sister in this story and no Sora will not know Tai personally she and Mimi are aware that Kari has a brother but they have never met him.

Just a little note before we begin, the previous chapter will not be continued off, so this is pretty much a brand new day (It's the only way to put T.K into this chapter :p).

* * *

…Here is Chapter 3!...

…**The New Student…**

I sigh, as I half-listened to Sora telling me about her "prince", first Mimi now Sora I felt a little jealous as I heard no word from my prince yet.

I was thankful when we arrived at school and classes were nearly starting, I said goodbye to Sora and head off to my class where I was greeted by my friend Davis as I took my seat across from him.

"Hey Kari!" He grinned at me with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey Davis, I noticed that our teacher wasn't here yet and there was a lot of excited chatter going around the class "What's up, everyone seems pretty excited?"

Before he could answer me I hear the door open and I see Mr.F come in followed by a boy with blonde hair (I think that's the colour of T.K's hair) and blue eyes I gasped when I saw who it was.

"T.K!"

He looks over at me and acknowledges me with a smile, which he seems to always make my stomach have butterflies.

"Hey Kari, it's been awhile. How you been?"

"Things have been great for me, what about you?

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Davis suddenly screams out suddenly interrupting the two of us, he has that "suspicious look in his eyes" and he looks at the two of us going back and forth before finally speaking and pointing his finger at T.K.

"How do you know KARI?"

I was about to tell Davis to back off, I was so angry there is no need for him to act this way around him but T.K put his arm in front of me and shook his head and smiled at me.

"It's alright Kari. Kari and I are friends, always have been since we were kids. I also knew her brother is friends with my brother and they were always hanging out so we ended up hanging out often too.

"Is that so T.J?"

"DAVIS! It's T.K"

"Alright kids, take your seats and Kari since you know T.K he will be seated with you until he has adjusted being here.

The two of us smiled as we took our seats and talked pretty much catching up on everything! I was so happy but then I see another one of my classmates approach the two of us and asked T.K if he was single.

"Sorry, but I already have a girl, but I don't mind if we can be friends".

I looked at him with my "tell me now look" as my classmate happily skipped away back to her friends, T.K secretly pulls out his phone and I saw the My Cinderella Romance logo, I was crestfallen and wondered who the lucky girl was.

"Oh you're doing that too?"

"Yeah, I just hope that whoever I got matched up with isn't mad at me for not being able to talk to her, as I was busy and I just got here yesterday.

"So does that mean you're staying here permanently?"

He nods at me and I smile back at him, I was so happy that I immediately forgot about MCR and my Prince (**Lol Kari he's right in front of you XD)** Sora and Mimi were wondering what's up and immediately started teasing me (when I met up with them and told them about T.K) about my little crush on him.

(…**Time-skip of the girls heading to their last class…)**

"So he's back permanently? So where is he I wanna go and say hello it's been ages since I have seen him."

I laughed at Mimi's eagerness to go see T.K and she looks at me and wonders what I am laughing at.

"What are you laughing at Kari?"

"Is it T.K that you want to see or is it his brother Matt?" I teased and wink at her and she instantly goes red.

"D-don't be r-ridiculous, I am not the only one that likes him!"

"So you do like him! I knew it!"

Horrified at what I said, I clammed up and kept my head down and stayed quiet as the two of them laugh at me and headed into class…

"She's got it for him so BAD!"

"Do you think she's mad at us?"

"For trying to get her feelings out in the open about Matt? Maybe but she won't stay mad at us this weekend, Yolei is having another sleepover!

I was about to talk about the sleepover when a familiar voice spoke stopping us dead where we were.

"Who's got feelings for me?"

I gulped as me and Sora turned around… Oh crap it was Matt! Mimi's going to kill us! I looked around for something to distract him or something to make a quick getaway but there was nothing.

I looked over to Sora and saw that she had no idea what to do but we were lucky when the timely arrive of Jun came and distracted him for us as we dashed into class…

…**AWHILE LATER…HISTORY CLASS…**

I looked around the class and at the clock; I groaned quietly there were still 15 minutes remaining and I saw that everyone either had fallen asleep or was starting to doze off when I felt something hit me and saw that it was a piece of paper I chose to ignore it but then another one hit me I turned around and it was Matt I picked it up and opened it.

**Stop ignoring me! Now fess up who likes me?!**

**There goes that ego of yours again not everyone one thing revolves around you Matt!**

I tossed it back hoping that answer would satisfy him but I was wrong when I felt the thunk of a paper ball hit me, I turn around and see him give that annoying smirk of his, I don't understand how Mimi can like him!

**Well are you going tell me or what Kamiya?!**

**Can't and besides I like seeing you squirm for a bit.**

I threw it back and didn't have to wait long as I felt the paper ball hit me again; I wanted to mentally slap this boy when I read his response.

**Are you flirting with me? Too bad for you I already like someone Kamiya Junior.**

I groaned and wrote my reply and threw it back at him HARD hitting him hard in the head!

**Oh who? Do tell?**

When the paper ball came back from us having throwing it back and forth it looked really battered I opened barely making out Matt's writing and I frowned at his final response that made me shoved the note in my bag.

**Can't it's my little secret and besides I like seeing you squirm for a bit :p**

I see him poke his tongue out at me I was about to poke a rude one at him when I heard my phone go off, it was from Mimi.

**To: Kari**

**From: Mimi**

**Sent: 2:30**

**What were you and Matt talking about? :(**

Oh no Mimi must have saw us pass notes she probably thinks that something is going with us I quickly text her back to reassure her.

**To: Mimi**

**From: Kari**

**Sent: 2:32**

**You promise you won't be mad?**

**To: Kari**

**From: Mimi**

**Sent: 2:34**

**I promise! Xoxo**

**To: Mimi**

**From: Kari**

**Sent: 2:36**

**After you left I and Sora were talking about how bad you got it bad for Matt and he heard us!**

**To: Kari**

**From: Mimi**

**Sent: 2:38**

**What?! Omigosh what am I going do? Now he knows! D:**

**To: Mimi**

**From: Kari**

**Sent: 2:40**

**Relax Mimi Jun came and distracted Matt for us. That's what he and I were talking about but I didn't give him anything but he did tell me something interesting ;)**

I looked up at our history teacher man he must be that daft to not notice that everyone had fallen asleep, I heard my phone go off and look back at it again.

**To: Kari**

**From: Mimi**

**Sent: 2:41**

**Oh tell me!**

I smile and laugh silently same old Mimi, always looking for something interesting about everyone, I was about to reply to her when I felt another piece of paper hit me again and saw that it was Matt again!

**Who you texting? Better not be who has feelings for me! ;)**

I look over to me and shook my head signalling no I watch him as he mouths to me "liar" I felt another paper ball hit me.

**What's her name? Is she cute?**

I ignored it and went back to texting to Mimi…

**To: Mimi**

**From: Kari**

**Sent: 2:43**

**Better yet I can show you if you show up at Yolei's this weekend she is having a sleepover! Do you forgive me and Sora? :)**

I looked over to Mimi and saw her typing while trying not to get caught I saw her put her phone down and I look back at my own… yep there it is.

**To: Kari**

**From: Mimi**

**Sent: 2:50**

**Aww of course I could never stay mad at you guys forever! C ya at Yolei's tomorrow! Xxxx :)**

I smiled and looked at the clock, class was nearly ending, I decided to put my stuff away when I saw something flashing on my phone it was the logo of the MCR.

* * *

Me: Crap my arms are sore and this is mostly in Kari's Point of View.

**And as promise the usernames of T.K and Kari:**

**Kari: Hikari**

**T.K: Teeks**

Before you guys review I'm going to give you a little choice for the next chapter! The girls will get sent dresses from a mysterious someone and I will be basing those dresses based on Princess Fairy-tales as well as the boy's outfits too for a special event!

Sora is Beauty and The Beast

Mimi is Sleeping Beauty and

Kari will be Cinderella

If you guys got a different opinion I like to hear it!

Review xox!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks to those that Review, Fave or Follow! Oh and for those that read my other Digimon Fanfic How I Love Her When She Talks Chapter 3 is now up!

...Here is Chapter 4!...

* * *

...**A Surprise and A Special Invitation!**...

"Bye Mum! I'm going off to Yolei's now!"

"Bye Kari! Have fun sweetie!"

I grab my things for the sleepover and leave the house, I was going to meet up with Mimi and the two of us were going to walk together to the Mall. I heard my phone go off and grabbed it out it was from Teeks.

**To: Hikari**

**From: Teeks**

**Sent: 10:00**

**Hey, you doing anything interesting this weekend?! :)**

**To: Teeks**

**From: Hikari **

**Sent: 10:02 **

**Going to a friend's house for the weekend! What about you? :) **

**To: Hikari**

**From: Teeks**

**Actually I'm going to a friend's house too :D yeah my brother's friend invited us over! **

I was about to reply when I see someone grab my phone and looked up to see that it was Tai, I managed to grab it back and I see that Matt, T.K, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Davis and Cody were there.

"Who were you texting Kari? More importantly where are you going?!"

"None of your business Tai! Oh I'm just going to the mall with Mimi and we're just going to get tattoos that says that "We love you Tai!"

"You Serious?"

"NO! As if I would ever get something like that, as much as I do you love you that would be just weird! I'm going to Yolei's for the weekend!"

I hear Matt and the others trying to laugh as Tai flushes a bright pink, he looks at me with that big brother protective look of his I sighed and looked at the time I was going to be late and Yolei wouldn't let me hear the end of it!

"Just tell who you were texting and I will let you go!"

"No Tai my phone should remain private especially from you! You just want to go snooping to find something to tease about!"

"Well then if you won't give me your phone then I will have to escort you to Yolei's house just to make sure that you are going where you say will be."

"Come on Tai just let her go she's not a child anymore! Besides we are wasting time!"

"See even Ken thinks that I'm not a baby!" I mouth thank you to him not noticing that it was making T.K jealous.

"Hey Kari sorry I'm late-

I looked to see that Mimi had arrive and she and Matt begun a staring contest to see who could win, I sigh this was going to be a long walk...Stupid Tai why did he to worry about me so much... I see Mimi wink at me and I winked back understanding her plan completely.

"Hey Tai look Sora is making out with a guy!"

I see all the guys turn away from us (All but T.K, Matt and Ken) and we grabbed our stuff as we bolted...

"WHERE?! Hey Jerk-Oh crap they tricked me! Kari you get back here!"

**..AWHILE LATER...**

It was after when we had ditched Tai and arrived back from the mall and back at Yolei's that we found three packages in the colors of Pink, Green and Light Purple (Sora, Mimi and Kari)

I was about to tell no one not too open it but Mimi being Mimi opened it and we all were shocked the boxes had all contained dresses!

"Oh mine is absolutely gorgeous!" I said as I held it to my chest and spun around with it!"

"Yeah but who would send you guys dresses? I mean for all we know a sicko could of sent them to you."

I listen to Yolei and Mimi argue when suddenly her computer beeped and we all looked at it as the logo of MCR appeared and a flash of words showed up on the screen.

**Dear Lovely Beauty, Dawning Cinderella and Sincere Sleeping Beauty**

**As courtesy of your school you are invited to attend a themed ball and as you know the theme is Fairy-Tales you Sora, Kari and Mimi will be playing the roles of of Beauty and The Beast, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty! **

**Your Prince will be in the same role as you and so we give you this warning that you only have until midnight to find him! **

**That being said before you attend this event the three of you are giving a chance to spend a day with your Prince think of it like a date but do not take this lightly and take the opportunity to figure out anything to find out the identity of your Prince. **

"You mean we get to see who our Princes really are?" Mimi suddenly asked hopefully.

**No it isn't going to be that easy Mimi, when you meet your Prince you and them will be wearing something we also gave you the items and information you need for your date with your dresses. **

**One other thing the order will go like this Sora, Kari and Mimi Enjoy Girls... Your Princes Await!...**

That was it as the laptop returned back to its normal screen, Yolei goes over to inspect to see how they could have gotten into her laptop while I look over to Kari and Mimi who were busy looking at each other's dresses...

...Meanwhile With The Boys...

Since Kari was at Yolei's Mum said that it was okay that I could invite the guys over for the entire weekend, well anyway we all decided to go play some Soccer and Basketball (Well everyone but Matt he just decided to write music, he claims that he gets enough exercise avoiding crazy fan girls all over town).

So back to the point anyway when we got home there were three gift wrapped boxes awaiting for Me, T.K and Matt.

Beauty and The Beast?" I read out loud.

"Hey I got one too but mine says Cinderella, what about you Matt what does yours say?"

"Sleeping Beauty" I replied not caring about this but I looked over to see T.K pick up a fancy envelope with a familiar logo as we all lean in to have a look as T.K reads it out loud for Davis, Ken, Izzy and Joe to hear.

**To Tai, T.K and Matt **

**You are invited to attend a special ball hosted by your school and as you know the theme is Fairy-Tales and like your chosen Princesses you are their Princes.**

**Tai you are the Prince of Beauty and The Beast, T.K you belong with Cinderella and Matt you have Sleeping Beauty.**

**By now your Princesses have been told the same thing that is being told to you. When you arrive at the ball you only have until midnight to find them as they do have to find you too, but before you arrive at this event, the three of you are given an opportunity to spend a day with each of your Princesses but do not let this go to a waste to figure out anything about them! **

**In the boxes should be other items for your dates including information on where will you meet, date outfit and something to hide who you really are.**

I hear Matt scoff and saying something about not going, I looked and continued reading it seems that whoever wrote this knew Matt wouldn't go.

**Ah yes Matt you WILL go and we know if you are because we are always watching you, now the order of the dates will go Tai, T.K and then Matt.**

**Now goodbye for now as your Princesses await for you!**

"What does it mean that they are watching us?" I suddenly asked.

"I don't care T.K as long as they are not doing it when we are in the shower!"

...Back With The Girls...

By now we were in our Pyjamas and sat around in a circle of Yolei's room pampering ourselves with snacks and giving each other's makeovers and having a round of truth or dare... I look over to Mimi and Kari who the two squeal in happiness as she reads something on a piece of paper.

"What's got you so happy Meems?"

"This!" She shows it to me as I read it all it was a game of note-tag Kari was playing with Matt (Remember in Chapter Three!)

"Meems that doesn't mean he was talking about you!"

"I know he was talking about me! Call it my intuition!"

"I don't know Meems just don't want to see you get hurt that is all!" I said looking at Kari for support.

"Sorry Sora but I agree with Mimi I mean it's kind of obvious like the way it is with you and my brother Tai!"

"What?! Tai's your brother!"

"Yeah of course he is, didn't I mention that I pretty sure I have, now don't change the subject spill!"

"Well I um-"

Okay girls it's time for the deathly rounds of Truth or Dare!" I hear Yolei say in a sing-song voice.

"Saved by the bell, oh boy this should be fun!" I said as I took my seat.

* * *

Me: Well here is Chapter 4, not much happened in this one but I now have to focus on creating the Girls Dates Chapters now... Before you all review I'm changing everyone's usernames the previous names will be the same until Chapter 4... sorry for the change :D

Okay everyone's new code names:

Tai-Sprinter (I think they do that in Soccer/Football, I will explain that later on).

Matt-Koji. W (Koji Wada is a Japanese Singer and I think he sings for Matt).

T.K-RapidD (Short for Rapid Dribbling In Basketball).

Sora-Ace (A winning serve that is not touched by an opponent is called an Ace I think).

Mimi-Fia (Fashionist In Action, Don't own this either belongs to my cousin).

Kari-$hutterz (Don't own my friend was called that in high school cos she loved photography so I couldn't think more of what suited Kari)

Review xox!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Thanks To Those That Review! Fave or Follow! Chapter 4 Of How I Love Her When She Talks Is Now Up!

**Princess Cya: Oh yeah about that I was just reading through MCR again for errors and I thought the usernames will be too easy so I decided to change them to a back-up list I already had. **

**Taiora4ever 15: Thank you very much! Actually I am studying to become one :P**

...Here is Chapter 5!...

* * *

...Water and Bubble Trouble...

"Arrrrghhhh!" I let out a groan this was stupid how was I suppose to figure out what his name Sprinter meant it could of meant a million things!

"Sora what's wrong you alright?"

"No Meems I'm not, I can't believe that the only clue we have to figure out our guys is their names!"

"Kari already figured out hers."

"Oh she has? What is it?"

"Rapid Dribbling and her Prince name is Rapid D so she decided to go check out the basketball team after when she goes shopping with Yolei."

"She is so lucky that she gets the easy one!" I said in a depressed sigh."

"That's not true mine was easy to figure out too!"

"What?! Well what is yours Meems?"

"Koji Wada, he's my favorite musician, so I guess whoever my prince is means that he's into music or is a musician. Don't fret Sora I will help with yours deal? What's his name?"

"Deal! Well anyway his name is Sprinter."

"Sprinter huh? Hmm tried any sports Sora?"

"Mimi none of the sports at our school involve sprinters! It's only for athletes!"

"Maybe it's not an Olympic sport maybe it's something that players do as training exercise."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and wondered how she could of known that since she wasn't a very active person yet she managed to stay very slim.

"What? I see them every time I go to music class I see all the sports classes do sprint-

I hugged Mimi finally I was able to figure it out! I looked at the time I realized that my date was soon! I quickly got ready and said goodbye to Mimi...

...**Awhile Later...**

"_This wasn't happening_"I thought as I looked around in what seemed to be a room but that wasn't my only problem there was water coming in fast.

This is supposed to be a date whoever set this up this is just a joke. I noticed that the water was up to my waist now I thought as figured out to see how to get out of here when I heard a voice and came face to face with who I thought was my date he had nice chocolate brown eyes I blushed and turned away when he looked at me.

"Guess that makes you Ace?" He asked me.

"Yeah, some day for a date huh?"

I hear him chuckle. "It's not all bad at least we're not alone right?"

We both looked at the seeping water coming in faster now and we both looked at each other as we approached the door to try and see if it would open but we got a surprised instead when it suddenly burst open and a rush of water came at us and we both screamed as it went over the both of us and pushed us out into another area.

I coughed as I opened my eyes, my clothes were soaking "wet" I looked around the room and saw that I was in a different area it was completely covered in bubbles (Wow looks like someone had over-used the laundry powder).

I got up and went to see if my "Date" was anywhere I suddenly screamed when he popped out of nowhere somewhere in this Bubble Jungle

"Nice look" I said as he felt his hair then he suddenly smirked at me.

"Oh yeah well since I have one you should too!"

Before I could figure out what he was planning he grabbed some bubbles and sent them at the direction of my hair he was a smart boy as he started running as soon as I saw him and I started to chase after him but what I didn't realize that there was a hole (Or I least I think it was I couldn't tell as it was covered by bubbles)

"Hey you alright?"

"No just help me out of here!"

I waited a few minutes when I saw his hand and I grabbed it but then I had an idea and instead of letting him pull me up I heard him let out a yell of surprise when I pulled him in and I heard a thump and that was a bad move as now he was on top of me, I blushed and was surprised that what concealed who were managed to stay on us.

I felt his hand reach up to my face and despite that he had touched the bubbles his hand was quite warm my eyes widen when I realized he was going to take my mask off.

**Tai's Point Of View **

I wanted to find out who she was desperately I noticed that she was blushing and put my hand near her face where her mask was and was about to take it off when we heard a noise and gasped and stood up when we found out that we were moving and saw what amazed us...

**End Of Point Of View**

It was an aquarium and we both realized that we were in some cart like the the log ride except we were in a tunnel instead I jumped when a big shark came by and held onto the first thing I grabbed on.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I turned away as I turned bright red.

"It's alright, you call yourself your an Ace and yet your scared of a shark?"

"What is that suppose to mean?! I said angrily.

"Hey chill out! It's going to be alright! I'm right here with you there's nothing to be afraid of."

I calmed down at that and turned and saw that his hand was on mine and I turned away bright red and looked at the view as the fishes swam by we both gasped as we saw dolphins swim by...

I guess this wasn't so bad after all (Well maybe except the being trapped in the room with seeping water) When I arrived back at Yolei's I caught a cold they were surprised at my wet clothes and wondered what happened I was ushered up to the bathroom by Yolei's Mom. It was a good thing too I didn't felt like sharing with them right now and set up a long bath for me.

I looked up at the hand that he touched and I smiled...

...Meanwhile At Tai's House...

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck to see Matt leaning against the wall with his arms crossed I say nothing as I sit down across from him.

"Where's T.K?"

"He's gone to check out the Photography club at the school."

"Why?"

"Well while you were gone we all decided to figure out the girl's names, T.K and I ours already have figured out ours.

"Oh you have? What is it?"

"Nope Tai we are going to keep ours a secret until you figured out yours."

"You guys are no fun" I said as I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V and flipped through it nothing else was on but boring soap dramas I was about to turn it off when a Tennis Commercial came on.

"Sports freak" I heard Matt say as he left the living room ignoring his comment as I listened intently.

"Hey Matt, Come back I figured it out! I shouted as I ran after him.

* * *

Me: Well here it is Sora's date chapter not very good but oh well I'm happy with it nonetheless... I wasn't going to do something romantic I wanted something fun for the both of them to enjoy so :P next is T.K and Kari's date...

Review xox!


End file.
